


in the resting

by m_oliverfan



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers for episode 56, short little one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_oliverfan/pseuds/m_oliverfan
Summary: just a little one-shot set in episode 56. a re-imaging of sorts of the scene where Keyleth stops Percy from talking with Vex.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	in the resting

**Author's Note:**

> halfway through campaign 1 and i'm stuck on the keyleth/vex train. thought I'd contribute to the small collection of fics about them.

There were people everywhere. People laughing, drinking, and talking to one another. Keyleth let herself get lost in the cacophony of sound for a moment, drinking in other people’s happiness. 

They had killed a dragon. It was certainly a good reason to be happy. 

Keyleth didn’t know what she felt. She was relieved, of course, but she couldn’t help but feel like there was a black hole in her stomach, sucking down every good feeling. They had killed one, but there were three more. 

Three more chances to die. Three more chances for one of her friends to die. 

Keyleth’s eyes flicked over to the edge of the room, where she knew Vex was standing. She watched as Vex pushed her way out of the door. Keyleth walked forward a few steps to see her better, and saw Vex stop a few feet outside, her face turned up towards the stars. Keyleth smiled to herself, before her smile suddenly fell off her face as a head of white hair started making his way towards the door. 

No, Keyleth thought. Not tonight. She needed one more day. She jogged forward until she caught his arm. His eyes moved towards her in surprise, “Keyleth! What –?” 

Just one more day, she thought. One more day without them looking at each other like that. 

“Percy!” She racked her mind for a plausible excuse. “There’s way too many people in here!” She started waving her hands around wildly. “I don’t know what to do – I’m just overwhelmed and –.” She pulled him around to face her, away from who his eyes flickered towards longingly. 

“Keyleth, calm down.” He finally turned fully to her and she tried to conceal the relief on her face. “It’s alright, come have a seat.” 

He led her to a nearby table and looked at her, his face exasperated but concerned. She ignored the puddle of guilt pooling in her stomach and kept up the act. 

“What’s wrong, Kiki?” 

“I just,” She looked around the room. She didn’t have to lie about this part. “I don’t know how to do this?” She waved her hand towards everyone around them. “I don’t know how to feel happy about what we’ve just done because there’s so much left to do. We almost died.” She shook her head. “I feel like we die almost every day.” 

“I know.” Percy reached forward and grabbed her hand. “I know it’s hard to relax when there’s still so much to do. But we deserve this.” He looked at her earnestly. “We deserve a break. We killed a dragon, Kiki.” 

“Another one.” She said.

“Yeah, another one.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I swear, if we see another dragon again after all of this is over…” 

They both looked over as someone pulled out a chair next to Keyleth. Kerrek slid into the seat. “You both doing alright?” 

Keyleth glanced over at where Vex was standing before, and saw her inside the tavern again, standing in the corner with Pike. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She said, shaking her head at herself. “I just got a little flustered with all the people.” She gestured around the room. “I just needed a moment.”

“Do you want to talk?” Kerrek asked, his deep and gentle voice washing over them both. He looked over at Percy. “Feel free to join your friends in the festivities, Percival.” 

Percy looked over to where Vex and Pike were, the slight dip of his lips displaying his disappointment. 

He turned and smiled, “I think I’ll go join them.” He nodded over in the opposite direction. Keyleth watched him get up and walk over to Scanlan and Grog. 

“I saw what you did there.” Kerrek said. 

Keyleth’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?” 

“I’m a perceptive guy.” He said quietly. “And you aren’t very sly.” 

Keyleth opened her mouth and closed it again. 

“You should say something.” He took a sip of his drink and nodded over to where Vex was. “You guys are killing dragons. That’s not easy business, you know that better than me.” His eyes, gentle and brown, met her own. “This whole ordeal has made me realize a lot, most important of which is that every day is a gift. You might not get another one.” 

Keyleth looked away. “I – I don’t –.” She shook her head and took a big drink. 

Kerrek patted her arm. “You don’t have to say anything.” He looked around the room. “You’ve done a great service to these people, you know. You saved them from a horde of goliaths and then a dragon.” He smiled. “If anyone deserves to take a chance at some happiness, it’s you lot.” 

They were quiet for a moment, the people around them continuing to laugh and talk loudly. Keyleth watched her friends talk to random townspeople who came up, presumably to say thank you. She drained her drink in the quiet between them. 

“I don’t know how to do that.” She finally said quietly. “Take a chance. Try something that will most likely end in awkwardness and failure.” 

“Why are you so sure about that?” 

“There’s no way,” She shook her head. “There’s no way she feels anything for me. It’s them.” She waved her hand towards Vex and then across the room at Percy. “I know it’s going to be them. Everyone knows.” She put her head in her hands.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” He said, taking the last swig of his ale before standing up, the legs of his chair scraping across the floor. He leaned down to whisper, “Would you regret it? Just sitting back and letting it happen?” He patted her shoulder and walked away. 

Keyleth groaned into her hands. She sat there alone for a few minutes.

“Something wrong, darling?” 

Keyleth’s head shot up and stared. Vex was sitting in front of her, fond expression on her face. 

“Hi.” Keyleth said. 

“Hello.” Vex smiled. “Did you hear me? Is something bothering you? Everyone else seems to be enjoying themselves.” She gestured over to where Grog was holding Pike by her ankles as she chugged a barrel of ale. Keyleth laughed at the sight. 

“It just feels weird, I guess.” Keyleth shrugged. “I don’t really know how to explain it.” 

“It’s alright.” Vex said. She leaned towards Keyleth over the table. “I think I get it.” 

“Do you?” Keyleth played with her empty cup, wishing it was full of something stronger than ale. 

Vex hummed and leaned back in her chair. “Want to go for a walk?” 

Keyleth looked up. 

“It’s a beautiful night.” Vex said. “It looks like you can see almost every star in the sky.” She looked at Keyleth for a moment, tapping her fingers against the table. She stood up and walked around the table to grab Keyleth’s hand and pull her up. “Come on, darling. Being outside always helps me.”

Keyleth let herself be pulled along. Vex dropped her hand as they stepped outside. They stopped for a moment and Keyleth looked up at the sky. Vex was right, the stars where bright and clear above them. 

Vex started walking down the road. Keyleth followed. 

They walked in quiet for a few minutes before Vex led them off the road towards a grassy field. She flopped down on the grass and smiled up at Keyleth, patting the spot next to her. 

Keyleth laid down, the ground cool underneath her a stark contrast to the warmth she could feel emanating from the half-elf beside her. 

“It’s crazy, isn’t it?” Vex broke the silence between them. “We killed a fucking dragon today.” 

Keyleth looked over at her. “Yeah.” She breathed out a laugh. “I think that’s what I can’t get over.” 

“Keyleth.” Vex turned her head to could look at her. “We deserve a rest. If it’s just for the night.” 

“That’s what people keep telling me.” 

“So, listen.” Vex smiled. 

“Alright.” Keyleth whispered. She looked back up at the stars, afraid of what else might come out of her mouth if she kept looking at Vex so close to her. 

“Do you think we can actually do it?” Vex asked quietly. 

“I don’t know.” 

Vex breathed out through her nose. She reached over and grabbed Keyleth’s hand, slipping her fingers between her own. 

Keyleth let out a slow breath and looked up at the stars.


End file.
